


lost boy

by nonstophamilhams



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But I'm not okay, Heartbreak, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: B did a thingPatrick is leaving.





	lost boy

"In the morning, I'll be with you." Brendon said softly. Patrick wasn't fully listening. Or so Brendon had thought. He was staring at the shorter, who had his back to him. "It'll be a different kind." Patrick's voice was heartbreak and throwing stones at a defenseless puppy. But Brendon wasn't defenseless. He had done this to them. 

"Patrick..." Patrick said nothing, didn't stop moving to pack. "Say something-" "I would have followed you absolutely anywhere. _Anywhere._ " Patrick interrupted. A zip cut through the air. The shorter turned around, staring up at Brendon. 

Normally happy, bright blue eyes were dull, red-rimmed ultramarine. "Patrick..." "Move." Patrick said simply, pushing past Brendon with his packed suitcase. "I hope you get him flowers. I hope you hold his hand. Maybe you can do all the things you should have..." Patrick didn't finish. 

Brendon didn't try to stop him, watching as Patrick retreated out of the doorway and out to the sidewalk, away from Brendon and the life they had had. There was no romantic looking back. There was no change of heart. 

Brendon felt tears etching down his cheeks. He forced himself to close the door, to hide from the night air. He sunk down to the ground and screamed his stupid actions, screamed his regrets, screamed for his boyfriend to come back. He sat there until the sun was peeking through the living room window. 

He then got up, locked the front door, and retreated to his room. The blackout curtains were drawn. He didn't notice the clothes still in his closet. Had he, he would have noticed that Patrick had left only one shirt. The shirt that he had given Brendon for their two year anniversary. 

And Brendon would have noticed that his favourite hoodie was gone, hidden at the depths of Patrick's suitcase. But he didn't notice, collapsing to the bed in a heap of blankets and pillows that smelled like Patrick and happiness and memories that he could barely wrap his head around as wet stains soaked them. 

He cried over the sounds of his phone ringing.


End file.
